Near Field Communication (NFC) is used for IC cards serving as electronic money, traffic tickets and the like, a Resident Registration Network System card, an IC tag for use in physical distribution management, and the like. NFC is one of methods of high-frequency wireless communication applied between communication apparatuses spaced apart by about 10 cm. In NFC, a communication wave including a frequency of 13.56 MHz is used.
In FM radio broadcasting, a frequency band ranging from 76 MHz to 108 MHz is used.